The Other Side
by nymph62442
Summary: UPDATED! FMA Potter Crossover. Ginny is in Ed's world. Why? how? read to find out. Takes place after 5th book&during episode 13.
1. Questions unanswered

A/N: Ok I feel kind of like my last story was a bit of a flop, I have abandoned it for the moment and have decided to do my first crossover fic. Harry Potter and Full Metal Alchemist. It takes place after the fifth book (hp) and starts in episode 13 full metal vs. flame (fma).

Neither fma or hp belong to me, if they did I would not be writing this. And it would be very odd to own the rights to a popular manga/anime and one of, it not the most popular and well known fantasy novels of our time.

--------------------------------------------------

"FULLMETAL!"

Edward Elric turned around before exiting the room to face Cornel Roy Mustang.

"_What_?", Replied Ed in an irritated voice, Irritated because he had just been given orders that he had to make a report up for everything that has happened involving the red water, Leior, and everything that happened with Siern, the masked thief.

"Before you leave I need you to do a favor for me", Said Roy as he stood up from behind his desk and walked over towards the oldest Elric brother.

"And what do I get out of it?", Ed asked rudely.

"Perhaps", said the cornel in his cold voice, "You would prefer trying to get you bodies back with out you state alchemist title?"

"Whh-WHAT! Cornel, you can't do that", Ed shouted at his superior who wore a slight smirk on his face.

"On the table are a pile of newspapers. I would like you to take them to first floor clerical, you need to take them to Private Ginevra Weasley", Mustang commanded as he moved his head towards the messy pile on the table.

Ed grumbled to himself a bit as he piled them into a neater, easier to carry pile and left the room.

"Ah, I shouldn't have to do this. Cant that guy do anything for himself, nooo his just too lazy. I need to be writing out those stupid reports and finding a home for that cat Al found." Said Ed under his breath as he walked down the stairs towards his destination.

A Group of military men from Central City passed. _'What are those guys doing here? And that woman who was with fuhrer Bradley….she looked exactly like…..no that's impossible, it just can't be'_, thought Ed trying to shake those thoughts from his head.

Not much longer he stood in front of a door with **Clerical** written in bold letters. He had never been inside before. He shifted the pile on news papers into his right arm and opened the door with his newly freed hand. Inside he was face with a older woman in military uniform sitting at a desk. She was taking notes very fast as she listened to someone on the phone. Ed approached her and waited for her to finish what she was doing, but not being the most patient person he asked her what to do with the papers.

"To Ginevra Weasley, she's in the back"

"Thanks" Ed replied but the woman didn't seem no notice. A bit irritated by woman on the phone Ed decided to shrug it off and get rid of stack in his arm, after all he still had to find Al.

The office seemed to be small, due to the cubicles in to neat rows on either side of the room. Ed walked slightly hurriedly to the end wall so he could he could be done with the cornels stupid errands. He reached the last two cubes. One seemed to be unoccupied, the other had a red head sitting at it. He could not see her face, she was stuffing envelopes and stacking them in nice little piles.

"Ginevra Weasley?" asked Ed not wanting to end up giving the papers to the wrong person and having to deal with the wrath of Cornel Mustang.

"Oh yes" , said the red head as she turned around in her chair. Ed's jaw dropped when he saw her face.

"Winery is that you? What are you doing here? What about Pinako? And what's with the red hair and freckles?"

Ginny stood up and saluted her **taller** superior. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Ginevra Weasley, but that name is close to Ginny which is what most people use to call me "

"Oh ah sorry I guess you aren't Winery, said Ed blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. _This girl couldn't be Winery, cause I'm actually taller than her. She also doesn't sound like she from around here, her accent is really strange._

Ginny put her hand down and kept it strait at her side.

"Cornel Mustang sent me bring these down for you" Ed told her as he put the stack on a empty place on her desk.

"Thank you, normally Lieutenant Hawkeye brings them"

"Sure thing, why do you need these anyway?"

"I'm making a file for military personnel and government officials when ever they are in the news"

Ed looked at the pile of clippings out of curiosity and went through them, he was surprised to see so many about him and Al. He had never known he was in the paper.

"You haven't been working long here have you?"

"Not really, this is my second week. I was kind of forced into it" Said Ginny with a sad smile

"What do you mean forced?"

"Being her is very unexpected for me….If I had not run into Cornel Mustang I would be wandering around the streets confused."

Ed looked at her silently trying to figure out this girl.

"I really should get back to work, it was nice meeting you Full Metal"

"Just call me Ed, nice meeting you two Ginny" Edward said and left the clerical department.

'_What the hell, _Thought Ed as he walked back up to Mustangs office ,_ despite that girls size, hair, and freckles she looks EXACTLY like Winery. I can't be just a coincidence Could she be a doll with a sole implanted like that one guy tried to do, Alchemy HAS to be involved. And that woman earlier, is she what Al and I made the night we lost our bodies? Erggh I don't even want to think about that. I gotta find Mustang. He has to know something about that Ginny girl, hopefully it has nothing to do with Winery. Now that I think about it I haven't seen her since I left to become a state alchemist four years ago.' _

Ed came to Roy's office and came in with out knocking.

"Full Metal, I didn't expect you back this soon. Forget something in that small head of yours?"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH I'M A REAL BEAN AREN'T I?" shouted Ed who was very sensitive about his small stature.

"What's with that Ginny girl down their?"

"What are you talking about Full Metal?"

"That girl you told me to give the news papers."

"She's just you size isn't she? If you want me to play match maker I'm really not interested"

"ERRG! God, Cornel that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"She'd a bit different isn't she?"

"Some people would say that you're very _different_" Roy said referring to Ed's mechanical arm and leg.

"Her accent, I've never heard one like hers before"

"Just because she has a odd accent doesn't mean.."

"What about the fact the she looks almost identical to Winery Rockbell. You know something about her don't you"

"I'm sorry Full Metal but I can't tell you anything about this, although it would no doubt interest you"

"FINE! I'll find out about her _and _Dr. Marco some other way" And with that the younger alchemist slammed the door as he left"

"huhh" sighed Ed "Now I gotta find Al, wonder where he ran off to with that cat"

Edward heard a familiar voice behind him after taking a few steps from the Cornels office"

"Brother?" Asked Al who had been waiting For Ed and had arrived not long after Ed's second trip into Mustang's office. Al joined Ed and they began to walk down the hall together.

"He is never willing to tell us anything is he?"

"You mean Cornel Mustang?"

"Yeah, and this time I have every right to know"

"What do you mean Brother? It's not about Dr. Marco is it?"

"Didn't you here through the door?"

Al moved his head to the left and right

"Well there is a girl working here, you should have seen her"

"Huh?"

"She she looked almost _exactly _like Winery"

Al stopped in his tracks. Ed turned to look at his younger brother.

"Are you sure? Maybe she just has some of the same characteristics"

"Al, the only differences is that she has red hair, freckles, and she is shorter than me. She had the same face and blue eyes as Winery."

"But Brother how can that be?"

"I don't know maybe she is some sort of doll or clone or something"

"That's not what I meant"

"Huh?"

"How can it be that there is someone who is shorter than you!"

"WHY YOU" Ed said as he began to chase his brother down the hall.

"Brother I was just kidding!" Al shouted back to Ed as he tried to protect the kitten in his hands as he ran.

A/N: Okay that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it! Please review, any input it to improve it or any suggestions are welcomed.


	2. The Attack

Ok, wow I started this story in hmmm June if '06 so it's been about a year and a half since I started it. Gah I swore I would never become one of those authors who never update after months and years. It's been even longer since I touched my first story; I doubt I will ever finish it. I had every intention to continue it but… I had to do summer reading and then school started up and I had (and still do) have hard AP and Honors classes. I know where I want this story go so I'll give it a try. Oh and sorry for the errors in ch1 and in this one too, lol I could never spell (still can't).

On with the story!

Ginny Weasley sat at her desk, continuing the process of clipping stacking and filing different articles. When the first step was done all the articles would all need to be typed up and filed again. With many abnormal incidents involving alchemy (Especially with those Elric brothers running around) her job seemed almost never ending.

Picking up another newspaper Ginny examined the cover. It had Edward on the cover. Due to his expression it didn't seem like he knew he was having his picture taken. The picture showed the young alchemist talking to a man in a suit of armor. It reminded her of the many suits of armor at her old school, and how they would sing carols during the holidays and of the portrait, Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. She was also surprised by Edward. She had been curious about him since she saw his picture in the paper. He resembled someone (except for the height difference) that she knew in her old life. Even though that life was only two weeks in the past it seemed much, much further.

_Better get back to work I guess_, she thought picking up her scissors. _I hope everyone back home is fine. I know they are probably worried about me, especially after what happened not too long ago with Sirius. Oh god! I-I don't even want to think about that._

But Ginny couldn't help it. Before too long she found herself replaying the events of what happened before she entered a totally different world.

Flash Back

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione.

"Ah, _Hermione_ what is it?" said Ron as he and his friends walked the crowed streets of Diagon alley.

"Where is the bag from Flourish and Blotts that you offered to carry?"

"Ah I thought it was right here," said Ron with unease in his voice, going through the bags he was carrying "I guess it must be back on the counter at the twin's shop."

"Honestly," sighed an exasperated Hermione as she marched away, back to Fred and Georges Wizard Wheezes.

"I'm sorry Hermione I-," Ron took a few steeps fallowing her. He looked back to the two others. Sister Ginny, and Best friend Harry. "Merlin I can't believe that Hermione." He added before running to catch up with her fast pace.

Harry looked on confused while Ginny let out a giggle.

"What the?" asked Harry "Do you know what?"

"Bet you their off snogging."

Harry stared back, still obviously confused.

"Can't you tell? The way they have been acting. Do you really think Ron would have normally gone to the trouble to run off after her and do you think Hermione would have been that worried about her books being left back at the shop? And that she would even let someone, let alone Ron, carry her books."

"I guess it does seem a bit odd but it doesn't mean-"

"Well I guess you haven't been at the Barrow too long yet, so you might not have caught on. I don't even think the twins or mum have.

"So you think?"

"Well about a week before you came to stay I was carrying up some laundry to Ron's room but the door was locked. And since I can't do magic outside out school yet I picked it the muggle way that Fred and George taught me."

"So?"

"So I caught the two-"

"What!?"

"_Harry_, they were only kissing but they told me not to tell anyone just yet."

"Why d' you think?"

"Harry you know my mum and you know what she'd say about all of it, especially with Hermione staying the summer."

"Yeah, you gotta point."

The two walked together for a while in silence until passing Ollivander's Wand Shop. The window was boarded up and no light shown from the door's window or any of the cracks not filled by the boards.

"I hope he's alright," said Ginny.

"Yeah, seems unlikely though."

Ginny frowned looking back at the shop for a second time after passing it. "Probably right I guess."

Ginny broke the since not soon after. "Do you really think Hogwarts will open with everything that has been happening?"

"Well Dumbledores' there, and he the only one that Voldemort ever feared."

"Yeah but it doesn't quite seem real does it?"

"It does and it doesn't"

"What do you-?"

But Harry never got a chance to explain. With in seconds of the words Ginny was able to expel from her mouth a loud crack filled the air and an unhappy looking man with balding read hair and glasses appeared.

"I told the lot of you to stay together."

"But dad," Ginny tried to explain.

"The other two are already at the Barrow. There has been an attack."

The teens stood shocked.

"I don't have time to get you home. I have to get to the Ministry. Although I would rather not have to it seems I am forced to bring you with me. I can not have you two running around alone without the use of your wands. Come on, we'll use the floo to get their."

It seemed that Arthur was the only one aware of the attack. Others in the area stared at him, knowing something was wrong. Slowly people began to come to their senses and decide to leave as well. Women could be seen hurrying their small children not too far way from Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Why can't we just go to the twins shop?"

"They are already with the Order."

The two followed Mr.Weasley into a near by shop to use their fire place. With Ginny going first the group jumped into the green flames. Mr. Weasley thanked the shopkeeper as he disappeared into the emerald inferno.

Ginny dustily appeared in the lobby of the ministry followed by equally ashy Harry and Her father. He grabbed his daughters Hand and began to run to the elevator. Harry trailed after them. People were everywhere, many running to the fireplaces or disappearing in midair. Surely all were worried about their families. Other wizards were performing spells to enhance the wards placed on the building, others trying to stop people from abandoning their jobs.

Ginny looked over head and saw an unusually clear air space, normally paper plane memos floated round head, going to various people in different departments. She continued to look around as her father pulled her to run faster towards the lift. Ginny looked behind her. Harry was in sight running close behind. Before she could think of anything else she realized that she was inside of the lift. Mr. Weasley ignored the buttons to take them to the correct floor. Instead he grabbed a hold of a lever that neither Harry nor Ginny had ever noticed before. He forced the lever down and immediately all three experienced a horribly fast jolt. It was as it the floor at momentarily disappeared below them and reappeared several levels below and a matter of seconds.

The doors opened with the polite female voice that chimed, "level two department of magical law enforcement". None in the party completely heard the automated message, for Mr. Weasley was hurrying into the auror headquarters.

"Weasley where have you been?" asked Kingsley. He seemed to be the only one in the department.

"Would have been here sooner if," he then looked at the two Hogwarts students.

"I understand, but we have to get going. Most of the Order is already out their."

"Alright, now I want the two of you to head back to my office on this floor and stay there until I or someone else in the Order comes for you, "said Mr. Weasley to the two youths. They both knew where it was. Even though Mr.Weasley had been promoted recently he was still in the same cramped office.

"Ready, Weasley?"

"Just a moment, I'll meet you their" Kingsley then disapparated.

"You tow are to go strait down the hall, lock the door and not to leave. Am I to be understood?"

"Yes Sir," and "Yeah dad," Said the two in unison.

"Very well" and he two was gone.

"What do you think has happened?"

"Dunno, guess we should listen to you dad though." And the two followed the instructions that Mr. Weasley had given. They went into the His small office, locked the door and waited. Neither said anything for quite some time. Ginny sat on her father's desk, swinging her legs impatiently back and forth. Harry stood opposite of her, arms crossed, leaning against a free space of wall. They were still covered in dust and ash.

Ginny busied her self with thoughts and fears of what was happening. Her and Harry were completely in the dark. If they had gone back to the Barrow the shop or even Grimmauld place there would be at least one person to convey even a speck of what was occurring some where in the country. She looked over at Harry and wondered what was going on in his head. She knew that the death of Sirius had taken a toll on him earlier in the summer. He seemed to be doing better though. _I hope he doesn't lose anyone else._ Ginny wandered weather or not it was the death of his godfather that stopped him from questioning about the attack or suggesting (or rather begging) to help fight._ Perhaps he is afraid to have something happen like what occurred in June, the last time we were here_ she thought.

She stared back at her feet. Harry's eyes were directed at his own feet as well. She looked back at his face. She then noticed that his hand was pressed over his forehead. _His scar must be bothering him. Why didn't I notice before?_, Ginny thought to herself.

"Alright?"

"I'll be fine"

"Why don't you sit down or something?"

"Nah, it's ok Gin. I'd rather stand."

"Oh, Alright"

There was silence once more. The silence crept over the two, both worried, one in pain, unsure of anything that was going on. Ginny felt like she should say something but wasn't quire sure what to say. They had already talked about the school and at the moment she herself didn't want to think about what was going on with her brothers and father and the rest of the Order. Hopefully everyone will be alright.

"I can't stay still any longer"

"Harry?"

"Let's leave, just for a second. It will be real quick."

"But Harry my dad said…and you don't look too well. Your scar is bothering you. You look a bit pale."

"Please Gin. I need to see it"

She knew what he was talking about.

"Ginny I have no other….their isn't even a grave or anythi-"

"_Harry_"

"I might not get another chance"

"Alright. Let's be quick about it though"

Harry nodded in agreement before the two left the room.

end flash back

"Ginny, Come on lets get going"

Ginny jumped a little, being awoken from her thoughts. She starred at the sloppy clipping she had snipped out while thinking about what happen two weeks previous. She hoped everyone was safe back home. She would have to fix all the sloppiness tomorrow.

"Oh, yes Lieutenant Hawkeye."

The two then left together. Ginny couldn't help worrying about the events that were unfolding back home. She frowned a little.

"We'll try our best to get you back." Riza said kindly, giving the much shorter girl a pat on the shoulder.

"I should have stopped him," Ginny said without thinking.

"What?"

"It-its nothing," Ginny said, knowing that the boy she cared about lost yet another person in his life, possible for good.

Ok I hope you guys liked that chapter. It's just a bit of back story and its sort of obvious now how Ginny got over to Ed's world. I'll continue telling it later on in the story. I'm not quite sure how I'll start ch3 but I have a few options so I hopefully I'll get it typed up. Expect another update around the holidays, I'll have a few days off school and will be able to work on it. Please review and I hope all the characters sound in character. I'm not too sure about Ginny. Tell me if you think there is anything I should add. I am open to suggestions. OH!

Who do you guys think Ed should represent in Ginny's World?


End file.
